A quien llamo hogar
by Nyctophilia Twins
Summary: Lo diferente, lo que se robaba descaradamente su atención era esa calidez aun inmersa en ellos, y por ese instante olvidó donde se encontraba, olvidó el fuerte hedor mohoso, lo sucia que se sentía su piel, las cadenas limitando sus movimientos, olvidó todo lo que no tuviera que ver con ella, con Tetsumi. FemKurooxKenma


Dios santo, no puedo creer que esta historia finalmente ve la luz, no tienen idea de los miles de contratiempos que tuve para traerla con ustedes, pero en especial para mi amada Geme ¿recuerdan que es la co-escritora de esta cuenta?

He puesto mucho de mí en esto, y siento que no hay excusas para la tardanza, pero me queda el consuelo de que tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que ha sucedió para que eso fuese así.

Estoy agradecida de haberte conocido, voy a amar a Ishida Sui por siempre porque de no ser por él este encuentro predestinado de dos almas hubiese tardado mucho más. No sé cómo viví sin ti, y no pienso preguntarme como lo haré en el futuro porque es una opción que no tiene cabida aquí.

Bien, como no están familiarizados con esto que entre nosotras es habitual, permítanme hacer una breve explicación.

Todo va relatado en dos tiempos, presente y pasado, el presente es narrado por una joven sacerdotisa llamada Megumi, quien fue criada por Kuroo y Kenma. El pasado es narrado por dos personas, Kenma del pasado, y Tetsumi, pero ¿quién es Tetsumi? se dirán ustedes, Tetsumi es el nombre que le he dado a Kuroo en su versión female, si mis amores, hetero del bueno.

Tetsurou = Tetsumi

El nombre Tetsumi básicamente significa "acero/hierro hermoso"

Estaré muy feliz si logran entenderlo, y si no, no se preocupen esto es una especie de spin-off de una historia en la que ambas trabajamos y cualquier duda que posean les será resuelta en su momento.

Yo… no sé qué sea un oneshot -figurativamente- así que este oneshot se convirtió en un ¿twoshot? O tal vez en un ¿threeshot? Quien sabe, no soy buena midiéndome ni resumiendo… hehe

En fin… sin más que añadir, por favor disfruten de la primera parte.

"Tetsu no Kusari"

Cadenas de Hierro

No había un solo lugar en toda esa pequeña y rural provincia que contara con una vista más magnifica que la que justo ahora tenía ante sus ojos. El cielo tiñéndose de naranja con placentera lentitud era uno de esos lujos que ningún rey en su elegante castillo lograba disfrutar, ellos podían tener imponentes torres rozando las nubes, pero no un enorme campo amarillo meciéndose según lo dictara el caprichoso viento, ni mucho menos un calmo riachuelo donde meter los pies luego de un muy agotador día, convirtiéndolo en la más relajante de las experiencias.

Ella amaba ese lugar, pero las razones por las que lo hacía nada tenían que ver con que fuese un _casi_ secreto paraíso terrenal.

Las risas juguetonas de los niños se le hicieron contagiosas, todos venían corriendo hacia ella y tiraban de sus ropas buscando llamar su atención, eran codiciosos y cada uno quería que la mano con que acariciaba sus cabellos reposara en su cabeza por más tiempo que en la de los demás. Con una sonrisa amable trató de complacerlos a todos ellos, aun con la clara certeza de lo imposible que esto sería consideraba que no estaba de más intentarlo.

— ¿Todos trajeron lo que les pedí? —abriéndose paso entre ellos, giro con gracia dejando a su espalda el paulatino marchitar del sol, la visión que les daba era cálida y natural, no cabía duda de que ella pertenecía a ese lugar.

Un grito eufórico con el que afirmaban le arrancó risas a la par y todos al igual que ella alzaron sus brazos como si le prometieran al cielo la ofrenda que estaba por capturar. — No olviden sus máscaras —susurró poniéndose la suya que se asemejaba al rostro de un felino pintada de negro simulando su pelaje azabache, contaba también con líneas curvas y espirales en rojo y blanco intentando destacar su incuestionable divinidad. Sus dedos gráciles anudaron los cordeles dorados que pasaban por sus orejas quedando ocultos en su frondosa cabellera oscura. Estaba lista.

Se sumergieron en el rio dorado con pasos sigilosos y buscaron la mejor ubicación hasta que la llegada de la noche fuera inminente, lo habían practicado varias veces ahora solo quedaba ser pacientes y confiar en que la suerte les sonriera… y así fue. No hizo falta esperar mucho para que en la penumbra de ese campo un brillo tenue se fuese acrecentando y surcara junto a ella lo suficientemente rápido como para dejar una estela luminiscente en su avanzar.

 _Era una luciérnaga macho*._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Podía jurar sin temor a equivocarse que nunca antes había sentido tanta frustración como ahora mismo. Aquella era la más imperdonable de las ofensas, sabía que debía haber quemado todo, hacer que ardieran en sus casas una noche cualquiera y contemplar la desolación en los ojos de esa presumida mujer. Todo lucia tan claro como el cielo a primera hora de la mañana, desafortunadamente había pecado y de la peor de las maneras. Pecó de ingenuidad.

Estar recluido en un gélida habitación viendo los días pasar y esperar a ser usado hasta consumarse la última gota de su poder, ese que con tanto recelo escondía y que ahora sería expuesto tan pronto como descubrieran la mejor manera de emplearlo, era el gris panorama que tenía frente a él, pero como si eso ya no fuera lo suficientemente malo, estaba el tener que soportar las visitas de ella quien a pesar de no burlarse por los sellos que lo encadenaban a ese plano terrenal, se encargaba de dejarle bastante claro que estaba bajo su mando. Humillación, tras humillación.

Recostado de lado y abrazado a sus piernas escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, no se molestó en girar a ver de quien se trataba, lo sabía, había memorizado el repicar de sus pies al caminar con un ritmo solo propio de ella.

—Te he traído algo para comer, supe que has rechazado todo hasta ahora, si planeas usar la inanición como excusa para debilitarte y morir, ahórratelo, no funcionará —no importaba que dijera, todo lo que saliera de su boca se oía como implacables ordenes que al menos él no se encontraba muy entusiasmado de acatar.

—Comeré… cuando traigan algo comestible, comeré… —

—Lo sé, pero esta vez no es la comida de siempre, anda… ven —su voz salió en un susurro y su mano se aproximó casi hasta rozarle los cabellos, pero fue allí donde se detuvo. — Si no me crees a mi ¿por qué no dejas que el aroma hable por si solo? —

Notando un deje de interés en su figura más relajada, levanto el paño que cubría la canasta que reposaba en su regazo y mantenía encerrado el dulce e inconfundible aroma de un pie de manzana. La magia actuó por sí sola, ya que él, rodando sobre su mismo cuerpo acorto la distancia entre ellos. No supo cómo interpretarlo pero algo tan simple como cruzar miradas detuvo el tiempo y éste solo corrió de nuevo cuando el batir de sus pestañas rompió el enigmático efecto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —por un segundo solo tenía ojos para la canasta, pero al subir la mirada hasta su rostro y ver esa sonrisa burlona le hizo arrepentirse de preguntar.

—¿Importa acaso? —riendo entre dientes saco una rebanada y se la tendió sobre el mismo paño que antes la protegía del polvo o cualquier bicho que pudiera ser atraído por el olor en el camino.

Desconfiado la olfateó al tomarla, no se animaba a probarla, pero la observaba con hambre y deseo. La tibieza de la masa le acababa de recordar cuan larga se estaba haciendo su estancia en esa celda pues había olvidado la última vez que saboreo trozo similar.

Suponiendo sus sospechas, corto un pedazo mucho más modesto para ella, tan pequeño era que no hizo falta más de dos bocados para hacerlo desaparecer entre sus labios. Lo dulce no se le daba muy bien, pero incluso hasta ella reconocía el agradable sabor.

—Míralo como una ofrenda de paz —inicio sentándose de piernas cruzadas viendo con mucha atención como disfrutaba comer aun bufando en el entremedio por su comentario. — Sabes lo que hiciste, por eso estas aquí, siéntete afortunado de haber obtenido un trato benevolente —eso decía su boca, sus ojos por su parte argumentaban otra cosa.

—Benevolente… ¿En serio crees que esto lo es? —no lo dijo con reproche, sino de una manera tan casual que se asemejaba a una burla, los humanos podían decir las más elaboradas mentiras, pero en su ojos la verdad siempre brillaba.

Ella apretó las telas que cubrían su ropa en señal de que a pesar de ser partícipe de todo, seguía manteniendo dudas sobre lo que le deparaba el en futuro al prisionero.

—…Luchar… eso se te da mejor… que mentir —encogiéndose de hombros estiro su mano dispuesto a tomar un pedazo más, pero la ajena lo impidió… y detuvo.

—… ¿Está… sanando correctamente? —en cualquier situación hubiera apartado la mano gruñendo por su contacto, sin embargo, tuvo la pésima idea de mirarla de nuevo. Si antes peco de ingenuo, esta vez pecaba de confiado.

Sus ojos no hablaban, gritaban. Gritaban verdades tan intensamente que se agolpaban en ellos ahora empequeñecidos por un genuino sentimiento: _preocupación._

Era vergonzoso para una guerrera admitir que el temor se había instalado en su corazón colándose hasta sus dedos cada que sostenía la empuñadura de su _katana_ , pues la última vez que la había usado la sangre salpico su rostro más rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho las gotas de una lluvia repentina.

—…Lo… lo está —

Un suspiro de alivio le trajo de vuelta a la realidad y su mano soltada con duda se acercó a su destino inicial, el _pie_.

—Te traeré otra mañana, pero deberás comer lo que te preparen —sus ánimos se renovaron con la misma rapidez con la que tocaron fondo, él no dijo nada, solo puso todo su interés en seguir comiendo sin reparar más en ella o en lo que le dijera, o eso simuló, porque aun sin mirarla sus oídos estaba atentos a cada palabra que soltaba con más ímpetu de la que estaba acostumbrado a soportar.

La puerta fue abierta una vez más y por el rabillo del ojo la vio partir, podía jurar que una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro justo antes de desaparecer.

Nuevamente en soledad, observó su mano como si jamás hubiera reparado en su forma o solo hasta ahora fuese consciente de que poseía cinco dedos, todos distintos al anterior. Lo diferente, lo que se robaba descaradamente su atención era esa calidez aun inmersa en ellos, y por ese instante olvidó donde se encontraba, olvidó el fuerte hedor mohoso, lo sucia que se sentía su piel, las cadenas limitando sus movimientos, olvidó todo lo que no tuviera que ver con ella, con _Tetsumi._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sabía que a pesar de practicar mil veces su habilidad seguiría estando muy por debajo de él, aun así seguía intentándolo con la misma determinación, más ahora que tenía un escuadrón completo unido a ella apoyándole, sin embargo, eso bastaba para que no se rindiera y creyera que el día en que lo alcanzaría no estaba tan lejos.

Honestamente se sentía en una clara desventaja, fue torpe desde niña y él parecía haber nacido con más cualidades que cualquiera, era sigiloso y sutil, se movía entre los arbustos florales hasta confundirse con ellos, tanto así que _ellas_ solo notaban su presencia cuando era demasiado tarde y reposaban entre la prisión que formaban sus manos. Era sorprendente como al pasarlas a los frascos éstas no escapaban, se preguntaba si se debía a que el encierro repentino las había aturdido o si contrario a eso habían caído hechizadas por ese encanto que su _padre_ desprendía y se negaban a irse, aceptando quedarse con él, si era esto último no podía culparlas, era tan magnético y atrayente que era imposible no ceder.

Aun con esas cosas en contra, continuo centrada en la cacería pese a que más de una docena consiguió colarse entre sus finos dedos, por supuesto, esa era otra de las ventajas que él poseía, manos fuertes y grandes. _Manos siempre protectoras._

—No hay razón para huir… no cuando te sientes a salvo… —y eso aplicaba tanto para ella como para las luciérnagas. Pobres ingenuas, en el calor de su piel se sentían como su hogar aun estando en cautiverio.

El traje que llevaba no era pesado, las cientos de capas que parecían conformarlo se movían alrededor de los tallos altos sin siquiera tocarlos, flotaban contorno a ellos con una precisión milimétrica, no quería maltratar ninguno, no quería verlos doblados por un descuido suyo, ese era su preciado campo de girasoles que se extendía desde la rivera del rio hasta los pies de la colina que debía subir para ascender hacia la villa. Los ancianos decían que era un tributo de la primera sacerdotisa ofrecido a su Dios como símbolo de fidelidad y eterna espera por su regreso, otros decían que por el contrario era un regalo de él a la _primera_ para que nunca olvidara su constante protección. No importaba cual fuese la historia real, para ella se trataba de un templo sagrado testigo de un amor demasiado complejo como para que cualquiera lo entendiera, en aquellos girasoles sembrados se encontraba el legado que resguardaría hasta donde le alcanzara el final de su vida.

Su frasco poco a poco se fue llenando de diminutas luces titilantes, convirtiéndolo en una bombilla natural, sus compañeros de aventura tenían una cantidad mucho menor, pero esto no opacaba ni por un instante las sonrisas alegres en sus sonrojados rostros, y no era para menos, cada uno de ellos era poseedor de un bello tesoro de valor incalculable. Algunos corrieron hacia ella para presumir sus hazañas con un orgullo infantil, enternecida exaltó sus logros pero no perdió oportunidad de enseñar el suyo alardeando de ir en primer lugar.

—¡Nunca dijo que era una competencia! —rugió una pequeña con plateados cabellos manteniendo sus mejillas infladas a modo de disgusto.

—La vida misma es una competencia… pero yo no soy tu rival —inclinándose a su altura tocó delicadamente su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos manteniendo en sus labios una eterna y tenue sonrisa— Tu rival es la Anna de hace diez minutos que solo pudo atrapar dos luciérnagas, es a ella a quien debes derrotar… de eso se trata superarse… y crecer —no hizo falta decir más, el brillo de sus ojos esfumo cualquier reclamo que hubiera pensando hacerle y con un _"voy a vencerla"_ dicho con todo el coraje que podría juntar en ese joven cuerpo corrió hacia su nueva meta.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ella lo había matado en aquel bosque ese día, su katana había atravesado su corazón y él abandonó el inútil cuerpo humano que había poseído, esa era la verdad, la que se paseaba de boca en boca en la villa y sus alrededores. Tan pronto como la noticia salió de la aldea y se extendió hacia el norte, más y más ofrendas llegaban a su hogar. Visitantes curiosos se las arreglaban para hacer caravanas y darse un corto paseo por el pequeño poblado oculto entre las rocosas montañas del norte, todos con el afán, de agradecerle a la mujer que había salvado la vida de tantos poniendo en riesgo la suya. No cualquiera mataba a un demonio pero en ese lugar olvidado del mundo había nacido una niña que le devolvía la gloria al título de sacerdotisa.

Tetsumi estaba convencida de que eran exageraciones, jamás hubiera podido matarlo, la realidad era más simple de lo que podía creerse, todo se lo debía a los sellos que canalizaban perfectamente esos dones con los que nació, no era como si sus poderes hicieran todo por sí solos, años de trabajo duro le tomó llevarlos hasta ese punto. Si al nacer fue bendecida con algún don ese sería el de la determinación, y eso era algo que solo podía ser cimentado sobre las bases que deja un arduo entrenamiento, entrenamiento como el que en días como ese parecía no ser suficiente para calmar su espíritu.

Llegando a su hogar se encontró con su madre esperándola en la puerta con una sonrisa impaciente, sus manos le extendieron un pergamino enrollado, ni siquiera reparó en el sello para que ya presintiera que el mensaje que traía no iba a agradarle.

—Llegó al puerto esta mañana ¿Creo que es la insignia del clan Yoruhyou?

Lo era, aquella garra en cera negra era inconfundible.

— ¿Enviaron una carta nada más? —tardó más ella en romper el sello que en su madre en adelantarse a su lectura.

—…Bueno, en realidad… —

Con solo leer la palabra "Aprendices" alzó su mirada encontrándose con las pequeñas figuras de dos niños que no superarían los doce años saliendo tras la puerta, ambos portaban ropajes con los característicos negros y el emblema de su familia bordado al lado izquierdo de su pecho, ella no necesito terminar de leer para suponer el motivo de su presencia.

—Maestra —dijeron al unísono imitando el saludo formal de su clan en el que golpeaban su pecho dos rápidas veces e inclinaban la cabeza.

Tetsumi suspiró y con un deje de disgusto se dispuso a continuar leyendo. En la carta era vagamente informada de que luego de largas negociaciones con los líderes de la villa, había sido acordado el entrenamiento de ambos niños a cambio de periódicas contribuciones al sostenimiento de sus pobladores. Si lo miraba objetivamente era un buen trato, aun así no podía creerlo, decidieron todo eso sin consultarle y lo volvían un hecho en el que solo le quedaba asentir y llevar a cabo las demandas impuestas, claro, los Yoruhyou dejaban implícitamente dicho que esperaban con ansias ver los resultado que tendrían sus pupilos.

" _Para alguien amado por los Dioses no debe ser difícil trasmitir sus lecciones y compartir sus dones con quienes tengan un corazón abierto para las enseñanzas"_ esta vez el suspiro se asemejo más a un resoplar hastiado. Ahí estaban de nuevo esas frases adulatorias que tanto le incomodaban pues estaban ligadas a una verdad a medias.

— ¿Tetsumi? —inquietándose por la falta de respuesta por su hija se aproximó hacia ella acariciándole el brazo.

—…Van a quedarse un tiempo aquí y básicamente dicen que agradecen mi voluntad de acogerlos como aprendices.

Intentó no arrugar el ceño y demostrar su evidente malestar tanto como pudo, debió hacerlo bien porque lo chicos no retrocedieron como solían hacer quienes veían su cara ensombrecida.

—Madre… acomódalos donde gustes, yo iré a hablar con el jefe.

Quería entender, en serio quería entender que esto traería beneficios para todos, que las intenciones eran buenas y que terminar de criar a un par de mocosos no sería problema para ella, lo que encontraba inadmisible era la arbitrariedad de todo.

Dirigiéndose a la fortaleza evito el contacto visual con cualquiera con el que se topara, una sola reverencia más, una sola adulación más he iba a enloquecer, no consideraba haber hecho algo tan grandioso como para merecer semejante trato. La mentira que había tejido el clero alrededor suyo ya no solo la envolvía, la estaba asfixiando.

Cuando llego a los jardines, escucho su voz y camino hacia él, hasta ahora todo el asunto de ser la heroína y gran salvadora se lo había tomado con calma, pero había llegado el momento de usar esa conveniente posición en la que la pusieron para hacerse oír. Quedando a pasos del jefe de la villa, su padre, un grito agónico la detuvo antes de poder reclamar cualquier cosa, lo que sus ojos vieron después superaron su imaginación.

Frente a ella estaba reducido en su mortalidad aquel demonio que había conseguido capturar, con sus brazos encadenados tratando de mantenerse consciente aun estando de rodillas llevaba su cabello pegado a la cara gracias al sudor, la melena rubia y brillante le decía que estaba intentando usar su fuerza, pero los sellos esparcidos en el suelo conectados entre sí con un símbolo hecho en cenizas dejaba claro que seguía estando apresado.

Quiso preguntar qué pasaba pero una descarga emitida por los cinco sellos impacto en él, haciendo que un nuevo grito resonara antes de que de ella pudiera cuestionar cualquier cosa, con horror se apresuró a desenvainar su katana y clavándola en uno de ellos rompió el conjuro al que era sometido.

Su cuerpo estuvo a punto de caer vencido de no ser porque ella se adelantó y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos olvidando que no hacía mucho eran enemigos declarados.

— ¡¿Qué significa esto?! Soy la única capacitada para lidiar con él ¿Quién… quien les permitió hacerle algo así? —dirigiéndose únicamente a su padre, abrazó con fuerza e impotencia el débil cuerpo, en su mente rogaba por oír una explicación que le diera validez a lo que sucedía.

—Lo sabemos, pero necesitamos asegurarnos de que entienda que no eres a la única a la que debe obedecer.

—…Padre… existen otras maneras de-

—Tetsumi —cortó sus palabras con autoridad, dentro de esos muros no era más su padre— no vamos a poder ocultarlo para siempre y nadie mejor que tu debe saberlo —su voz salía tajante de sus labios, su mirada afilada se hizo imposible de ignorar, y ella no encontró refugio ni mucho menos respuestas que calmaran su conciencia atormentada. — Ya que sigue vivo, debemos encontrar la manera de usarlo.

— ¿Usarlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Para… qué? —no supo de donde encontró el valor para decirlo, pero una oleada de arrepentimiento le corrió tan pronto volvió a encararlo.

—Para nuestro beneficio desde luego.

Su corazón se encogió y por un instante desconoció al hombre que veía frente a ella, ese brillo extraño en sus ojos, su voz pausa pero rotunda, no veía ni un solo rastro de gentileza en él.

—No tienes por qué demostrarle amabilidad, no se lo debes… ¿Olvidaste todo el daño que hizo?

No, no lo había olvidado, dudaba hacerlo algún diga, seguía teniendo pesadillas en las noches con los horrores cometidos por él, aun así, someterlo a algo como eso… no creía que ese fuese el camino correcto, no lo era, no podía serlo y aunque así lo fuera, no quería ver a nadie recorriendo ese sendero.

— ¡Padre! —exclamó moviendo su brazo tan bruscamente que golpeo la empuñadura de su arma y ésta cayo de costado junto ella.

—¡Tetsumi! —

Escucho el gritó y lo que vino después fue un ardor abrumador extendiéndose por su hombro seguido de una calidez emergiendo a borbotones.

Tetsumi

Tetsumi

TSUMI

TSUMI

MI

MI…

La voz se oía lejana y lo poco que sus ojos entre cerrados alcanzaron a ver fue una nueva lluvia de relámpagos que sometían a su prisionero que se negaba a rendirse, pero cuando su cabello perdió el color dorado, él junto a la katana que había tomado quedaron tendidos en el suelo, ella no entendió por qué pero verlo de esa manera le causaba más dolor que el brazo que acababan de cercenarle.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ordenando a todos alinearse frente a ella, se paseó lentamente fijando su atención en cada una de esas trampas mortales, su grupo de cazadores portaban sus máscaras, sin embargo, bajo ellas veía claramente sus sonrisas orgullosas por el objetivo alcanzado. Los más hábiles tenían alrededor de diez luciérnagas revoloteando, otros por su parte con mucho esfuerzo atraparon de cuatro a seis, la cantidad no importaba, esa era la consigna con la que iniciaba siempre que se reunían, lo importante, lo verdaderamente importante era el superarse y desde luego divertirse al hacerlo. Ella rogaba porque esa agilidad que desde niños desarrollaban no tuviera que ser usada en un futuro para algo diferente que cazar luciérnagas.

—Lo han hecho muy bien —les felicitó dándoles la señal para que las liberaran y ofrecerles una ligera reverencia a modo de disculpa por importunar su cortejo en esa bella noche. La última de su frasco salió volando cuando los llamados de las madres de los niños hicieron eco.

" _Es hora de cenar"_ repetían y ellos corrían hambrientos y sonrientes a sus brazos, ella agitaba los suyos despidiéndoles, hasta irse quedando paulatinamente sola. Dejándose caer sobre en campo observó al cielo y a las estrellas centelleando en éste, ¿estaría su padre allí observándole también? ¿Estaría su maestro a su lado… cuidándola en silencio? No podía saberlo, hacía ya mucho que no los veía ni escuchaba sus voces, la de ninguno de los dos y eso la hacía sentirse vulnerable.

—Supongo que… de nuevo seremos sólo nosotros —los girasoles se mecieron como si negaran a esa afirmación.

— ¿De nuevo? ¿Cuáles han sido esas otras veces que hemos estado a solas y he tenido el infortunio del olvidar? —

—… _Sora_ —susurró encontrándose con sus figura de pie junto a ella, como si su voz no fuese suficiente para delatar su identidad, lo estaba su curioso atuendo invernal, siempre lucia más pesado de lo que era en verdad, capa sobre capa, pieles tan gruesas como espesas y felpudas, colores claros y azulados, sus cabellos recogidos de los costados con dos delgadas trenza que se perdían fácilmente entre los hilos dorados que tenía por cabello, si no le conociera desde hacía tantos años juraría que la luna había tomado forma humana y se manifestaba ante ella… o quizás en verdad él era eso.

—No… no sabía que estabas en la villa… —reincorporándose, acomodo su traje, alisando los pliegues lo mejor que pudo. — Es una temporada importante para ustedes, ¿no es así? —

—Lo es, pero una comitiva viajo a _vulkan Barn_ , y decidí venir… no está tan lejos después de todo —

—Nada queda lejos cuando puedes dar zancadas de casi dos metros —cubriendo su risita con la manga de su kimono le vio las mejillas teñirse de carmín, y tal cosa para alguien de piel tan pálida como la suya, un sonrojo por tenue que fuera parecía un farol iluminándole el rostro.

— ¿Sueles burlarte de tus visitantes? —aunque el tono en el que lo decía trató de que sonara a reproche no lo consiguió para nada, todo lo contrario, su risa no hizo más que aumentar.

—Si el visitante me agrada… sí —

—Te extrañé… —le vio sonreír tranquilo como solamente hacia él cuando le decía verdades tan inesperadas como esa.

—Yo también… —respondió ella no y pudo hacer más que regresar su vista al _otro cielo*_ , porque sabía que si observaba por más tiempo el que tenía a su lado seria esta vez su cara la que competiría en resplandor con los faroles de la calle del comercio en pleno festival de verano.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Todo paso rápido tan solo durando un pestañeo, estaba sometido a continuas descargas eléctricas que si bien no eran nada para él, si conseguían adormecer los sentidos de ese cuerpo débil e indefenso, en un momento su mente era solo caos y confusión y al siguiente era preso de una ira incontrolable desbordándose a raudales. Recordaba la satisfacción que sintió al ser libre por un instante realmente corto, por ese segundo se sintió invencible, inmortal y así lo demostró dándole paso a esa furia desmedida descargándola contra uno de sus captores, no lo pensó dos veces cuando al blandir el sable corto de un tajo rápido y parejo todo el brazo ajeno casi desde el mismo hombro.

No fue la nueva descarga lo que le hizo volver en sí, fue el torrencial carmín burbujeando ante sus ojos lo que lo sacó de un puñetazo del estado idílico en el que estaba sumergido tan pronto creyó ser libre de nuevo. Al igual que ella cayó tendido en el suelo maldiciendo la fragilidad que lo gobernaba, pero también maldijo el momento en que sin poder oponerse macho sus manos al herirla.

Las últimas noches había despertado con esa imagen, la seguía viendo con una nitidez monstruosa, su cerebro no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez el pecado cometido. Se preguntó muchas veces si era culpa lo que sentía, pero siempre la respuesta se hacía esquiva y temía perseguirla con insistencia.

Creyó que a raíz de eso le esperarían peores tratos, sin embargo, para su sorpresa todo marcho como antes, por supuesto, con la clara diferencia de que ya no estaba ella. Lo agradecía, pues oírla parlotear por el pasillo que daba su celda era desesperante y luego tener que soportarla ahí indagando e inmiscuyéndose de más le hostigaba, eran enemigos… por eso se alegraba de su desdicha y aquella mutilación la sacaría para siempre del camino, ya no podía conjurar y su manera de luchar jamás seria la misma… _él había ganado._

Su corazón se oprimió, no le daba la razón que con tanta autoridad proclamaba, no era alegría lo que sentía, no era nada cercano a eso.

Rodando en el suelo hizo con sus uñas una línea más en la piedra rocosa, ese era otro día que no venía, no es que los contara, solo trataba de predecir cuanto tardaría en perder la vida y en hacer inútiles esos sellos con su muerte, no podía faltar mucho… ¿verdad?

La pared se fue llenando de líneas y su impaciencia crecía, su culpa no admitida también. No fue sino hasta que las rayas casi completan cien que el caminar imponente que perfectamente conocía, resonó por el pasadizo. Su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que él y se levantó nervioso y más entusiasmado que en las visitas del pasado, tenía una broma lista para hacerle pero cuando entro con el notorio brazo faltante… todo dejo de parecerle divertido.

Ella no lo observaba como antes, había perdido el brillo en sus ojos, pero su determinación seguía allí, intacta.

—He venido a liberarte… a liberarte, bajo ciertas condiciones.

Su voz salía plana y casi muerta de sus labios, no podía creer que la ausencia del tono altivo con que solía hablar le produciría tanta soledad. Estaba consternado.

—No podrás volver a atentar contra la aldea, te convertirás en nuestro protector, un Dios que bajo del cielo y ahora nos guiara hacia un futuro mejor, nadie te vinculara con quien tanto daño nos hizo, ya que para todos… yo mate a ese demonio.

Si no hubiera sido por la manera tajante con la que su voz resonó en sus oídos, creería que aquello era solo una absurda broma que de divertida no tenía nada, pero no, ella se veía especialmente distante, se atrevía a decir que incluso su katana jamás estuvo tan afilada como lo estaba ahora ella.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare ese trato? Dios protector… —bufó con molestia— no hay nadie a aquí que merezca ni siquiera mi atención… —nadie más que la excepción frente a él. — ¿Protegerlos? ¿Esperan que su prisionero los proteja? Eso es estúpido.

—Lo sé, he tenido días con mayor lucidez que este, pero te hable de condiciones, esa solo es una de ellas, cuando te diga la otra… considerarás mucho más razonable ser nuestro Dios.

Ahí estaba, un insignificante y mísero resquicio de su personalidad roñosa, de esa molesta y entrañable actitud burlona, esa era la Tetsumi que conocía, a la que le gustaba oír rugir cada que se enfrentaba a una derrota, pero el instante en que su verdadera esencia brilló duró lo que dura un parpadeo. Seguía estando apagada.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Bajo el arco del templo se quedó de pie despidiéndolo, él ya no miraba hacia atrás, solo seguía avanzando molestamente rápido por sus largas zancadas, su espalda iba perdiéndose en la oscuridad, hasta que ni siquiera los adornos de cristales que colgaban de su cabello se podían ver titilar. Esas visitas cortas no hacían más que cargarla de impaciencia por la espera de la siguiente, aun cuando perfectamente sabía que iba a tardar.

Esperar era abrumador, pero mientras hubiera un nuevo día por delante el momento en que se verían de nuevo llegaría, era una esperanza infantil a la que estaba atada y lo sabía, las visitas pronto dejarían de bastar… y rogaba, rogaba tanto porque faltara mucho para que su corazón experimentara la ambición de querer acaparar mucho más el tiempo de esa persona.

¿Le pasaría eso también a Sora? ¿Habría su padre rogado por darle un freno al latir de su corazón? ¿O por lo contrario le habría permitido palpitar desbocado?

Recordaba con dolor la impotencia de sus ojos al negarse a oírlo, como reclamaba le fuese respetado ese mero capricho, no pudiendo soportar la tortura de saber que quien amaba estaba ahí, en la misma habitación con ellos, pero flotando etéreamente, observándoles de cerca, acompañándolos. Su padre quien siempre fue la representación del coraje llegaba a lucir tan roto, en momentos así Megumi podía ver claramente sus grietas, todas ellas que ocultaba con sonrisas cálidas y amorosas, ahora salían a relucir cuando sus lágrimas despintaban la máscara que llevaba siempre cubriéndole el rostro.

Del otro lado estaba su maestro, con el rostro pálido y cristalino, aun aferrado a ese mundo, negándose a ir del otro lado sin su padre acompañándole, sufriendo en igual medida, queriendo reclamar que su egoísmo debía ser tomado en cuenta también, que aunque se negara a verlo, quería que lo viera una última vez.

Se amaban aun… se amarían siempre.

La situación era diferente, quizás carecía de tiempo y experiencia para asemejarse a lo que su padre y su maestro vivieron, pero no por ello se sentía menos pérdida entre el mar de sentimientos que iba arrastrándola más y más lejos de la orilla segura sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo u oponerse. Ellos habían conseguido vencer cada obstáculo al unirse y convertirse en la pieza que le faltaba al otro para estar completo, pero en su caso… seguía sin tener certeza de ser esa otra _media_ _luna_ que a Sora le faltaba.

El sol ya había caído hace mucho y la noche traía con ella una brisa gélida, no se molestó en frotar sus manos buscando recuperar un poco el calor, no, ella secretamente se declaraba amante del invierno que acababa de partir.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Posiblemente morir era una opción que hubiera preferido, cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar así, sin embargo, la responsabilidad caía en sus hombros y como tal buscó la mejor manera de sacar un beneficio del cual el clero no podría quejarse, garantizando de paso la seguridad que había prometido mantener a pesar de su irreparable lesión.

Sellarlo en un cuerpo que lo atara al mundo terrenal era una medida desesperada por ganar tiempo, iba a demostrarle que aunque habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, él y la villa podrían apoyarse sin el estigma de lo sucedido en el pasado, y entonces cuando llegara el momento de su último aliento, descansaría en paz con la certeza de haber dejado el mayor de sus tesoros en las mejores manos.

Tetsumi no creía que mirar hacia ese futuro no muy lejano fuese lúgubre, todo lo contrario, la llenaba de esperanza y optimismo, su amada villa estaría a salvo aun después de su muerte… con eso en mente ya no había absolutamente nada que temer, solo quedaba avanzar por ese camino lleno de altibajos con la mirada siempre puesta en la meta que aguardaba por su llegada.

—No, no, la estas tomando mal, de esa manera van a romper tu muñeca antes de que puedas asestar un solo golpe ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho, Tetsuya?

—Pero es muy pesada, cuesta levantarla…

—Por supuesto que lo es, en ella cae el peso de las vidas que arrebatas y el de esas que proteges, no puedo imaginar un peso mayor que ese.

Sus aprendices por su parte eran flores de tardío crecimiento a las que sus rayos no parecían alcanzar del todo…

Tan solemne como siempre tomó el sable hecho en madera cuyo peso igualaba el de uno real, el recuerdo de la ausencia de su brazo derecho solamente se hacía presente en el instante en que sus dedos se aferraban a la empuñadura con más fuerza de la que acostumbraba a usar, todo era distinto y para su suerte era buena adaptándose; la forma en que ahora tenía que tomarla, los movimientos que debían ir a veces en contra de los habituales, el ejercitar su brazo más de la cuenta para acostumbrarse a ser el dominante. Combinar la técnica que usaba de dos katanas era un proceso lento y meticuloso, llevaba meses creando ese nuevo estilo y llevaría años trasmitírselo a sus nuevos aprendices. Si iba a enseñarles algo, procuraría que fuese un legado propio.

Un giro rápido de su muñeca y la katana ya se le daba la vuelta a su cabeza para aparecer desde el otro costado y realizar en el aire un movimiento diagonal de izquierda a derecha, después uno horizontal de derecha a izquierda y finalizar con uno vertical desde arriba. El sonido del viento siendo cortado era inconfundible y solo podía conseguirse con golpes que fuesen lo suficientemente veloces y potentes, estos eran demasiado rápidos para seguir con la mirada y luego hacerlos por imitación, aun así ellos poseían sonrisas enormes, hambrientos de más demostraciones como esa.

— ¿Asombroso, verdad? —ellos asintieron y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa amarga.

Devolviéndoles el sable, les hizo un ademan para que trajeran una de las varas de bambú del montón acumuladas a un costado de su casa, varas que usaba para su propio entrenamiento. Tetsuya, el mayor de los dos, se adelantó a su hermano y la puso diligentemente sobre la base desgastada cerca de los matorrales que rodaban la parte trasera de su hogar. Tetsumi cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente un par de veces, brindándole calma a su corazón y tiempo a su cuerpo de que recordara el patrón de movimientos utilizados y fuese posible ejecutarlos limpiamente como lo visualizaba en su mente.

Extendiéndola frente a ella hizo un corte diagonal a la vara en el extremo preciso para que la parte superior cayera horizontal sobre la inferior manteniéndose en perfecto equilibrio, los dos chicos jadearon de asombro por lo que consideraban una gran proeza, pero ésta no terminaba allí, el segundo corte atravesó el bambú nuevamente de forma horizontal sin perder su posición inicial y antes de que ellos volvieran a jadear, adoptó un ángulo diferente y corto de un tajo vertical las dos mitades que cayeron a lado y lado de la base que les sostenía.

— ¿Y si les digo que esto era una persona seguirán creyendo que es asombroso? —les cuestionó a ambos tan rápido como la afilada hoja regresaba a su oscuro escondite. — No les estoy enseñando a defenderse para que las jovencitas los vean y crean que son asombrosos, les estoy enseñando con la esperanza de que nunca tengan que usar esto en práctica… pero de que ser necesario podrán proteger aquello que es preciado para ustedes. —Conforme hablaba la expresión de su rostro fue endureciéndose— familia… amigos… un amante… su honor… son motivos que muchos considerarían válidos, incluso yo, mientras se aferren a ellos su alma no se perderá sin importar cuan manchadas estén sus manos… —

— ¿Y cuáles serían los motivos incorrectos…? —el más joven de ellos pregunto con tanta ingenuidad que pareció creer que aquella pregunta sin querer había escapado en voz alta de sus labios. El sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas casi instantáneamente.

—Venganza y dinero —la respuesta no tardó en ser dicha y su voz fue tan tajante como lo fue minutos antes su katana— quitarle la vida a alguien por dinero trae la ruina… y quitarle la vida a alguien por venganza no reparará el daño que te hubiera hecho, sea cual sea.

Desde el tejado un _gato_ observaba sin interés la escena, su cola se balanceaba lentamente como si estuviera incitando a alguien a unirse a ese juego solitario. Tetsumi alzo su mirada hacia el minino y sonrió. — Quiero que me digan cuál es su motivo para luchar, piénsenlo con calma, no tienen que decirlo ahora ni mañana… cuando tengan la certeza de saberlo les mostrare el camino para alcanzarlo, por ahora… sigan practicando, no hay otra manera de avanzar.

Recogiendo los trozos destrozados de bambú los dejó en el mismo rincón con los demás y sintió sobre su cabeza un peso extra que la obligó a agacharla repentinamente, perdiendo el equilibrio manoteó hacia arriba buscando al causante que ahora reposaba campante en el suelo estirando perezosamente sus patas traseras.

—Buenos días para ti también… —le susurró resignada al gato que hacia un tiempo había instalado en su casa, su pelaje era largo y negro, tenía una cicatriz cercana a su ojo.

Antes de que se escabullera lejos ella le alcanzo y tomo entre su brazo recibiendo algo de resistencia de su parte. —Tenemos que ir al puerto y luego visitar un par de casas mas —el lomo erizado y las garritas desplegadas le dejaron más que claro su descontento, pero haciendo habitual caso omiso lo acomodó en su hombro dispuesta a marcharse junto a él de una vez.

Alrededor de tres meses habían pasado desde la última vez que hablaron en su celda, en ese entonces él había permanecido callado durante el tiempo que le tomó a ella explicarle cuales eran esas condiciones que cambiaría la vida de ambos para siempre. Por supuesto que no estuvo de acuerdo en ningún momento y era evidente que seguía sin estarlo, pero por alguna razón que Tetsumi seguía desconociendo terminó por acceder al trato propuesto.

Él perdería el control parcial de sus poderes, conservaría solamente los que pudiera canalizar en el nuevo cuerpo de su elección, el escogido no fue otro más que el de un gato negro que apenas iba camino a la adultez, supuso que le daba prioridad a la agilidad y resistencia que tendría, buscando también aprovecharse del tamaño que le seria de utilidad para escabullirse por cualquier lugar que se le antojara. Aun con esos meses pesando para ambos, ella continuaba creyendo que esa era la manera más efectiva de lograr lo que el clero tanto anhelaba, y eso haría, convertiría la existencia de ese Dios gato en algo que le trajera alegría y prosperidad a la villa, aunque para lograrlo primero debía convencerlo de ello, y como eso estaba costando más trabajo del esperado su plan tuvo que ser ligeramente ajustado.

Los Yurohyou no habían parado de enviarle tributos, cada uno más ostentoso que el anterior, por eso se vio obligada en ponerle fin a ese desfile de obsequios banales. Ella comprendía perfectamente su deseo de ganar más y más favores _divinos_ , pero… un _Dios_ no puede hacer milagros si no tiene un templo en cual ser adorado, y esa era la razón para estar allí en medio del puerto recibiendo tercera entrega de pilares de madera cortesía de la familia de sus pupilos. Ellos no eran los únicos unidos a esta causa, gracias a su gestión había conseguido _tocar el corazón_ de mercaderes que a cambio de su bendición ofrecían una parte de sus exportaciones de carne curtida y pescado en salazón, otros menos pudientes pero igual de devotos les ofrecían semillas de trigo y cebada que ella con mucha alegría tomaba. Ya que eran entregados a ella directamente y no enviados a la fortaleza se aseguraba de que fuesen usados de una manera que en verdad complaciera a _Dios_ y a la villa en general.

—Su bondadoso corazón será recompensado con un viaje tranquilo, oraré para que al tocar puerto sus ganancias se vean multiplicadas —dijo con una sonrisa genuinamente agradecida al ver el último set de quince pilares ser descargado.

—Con tus oraciones de mi parte, eso es más que un hecho —soltando una risotada y palmeándole la espalda hizo que el minino sobre su hombro casi se cayera de ahí de no ser porque ella lo sostuvo inmediatamente echando un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás. Tetsumi le devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad causándole una risa mayor al hombre quien solo se despidió rápidamente y se dispuso a continuar a descargar la mercancía que tenía como objetivo la calle del comercio.

—Tu manera de mentir ha ido mejorando de manera abrumadora.

— ¿Mentir? No he mentido.

—'Oraré para que al tocar puerto sus ganancias se vean multiplicadas' ¿No acabas de decirle eso?

—Lo dije, pero no hay mentira en ello.

—La hay, ambos sabemos que no importa que tantas plegarias hagas, no vas a convencerme de traerle fortuna solo porque me lo pi- —un trocito de ciruela* fue empujado por su hocico callando sus maullidos, porque era eso lo que cualquiera que pasara a su lado oiría, un simple gato maullando de manera animada, pero ella oía claramente su voz resonando en su cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero él ni los demás mercaderes lo saben —respondió haciendo una mueca por el fuerte dulzor de la ciruela que acababa de comer.

— ¿Entonces?

—Miralos… viven vidas que están lejos de ser perfectas, pero cargan esperanza en sus hombros y es eso lo que los impulsa a seguir adelante… esa esperanza nace de creer que algún día las cosas mejorarán, que sus buenas acciones serán recompensadas por un Dios que todo lo ve, por una fuerza superior que se encarga de equilibrar el mundo y les da a todos lo que merecen, puede que orar sea algo inútil para ti ya que sabes cómo funciona en realidad el mundo… pero para ellos… la oración es alimento para sus almas —

—Suena a una elaborada mentira

—Esa elaborada mentira como la llamas… trae paz y reconforta el alma, de eso se trata la fe, de creer en algo de lo que no tienes pruebas pero que te trasmite serenidad y calidez

—…Solamente lo haces sonar bonito… pero sigue siendo una mentira

—No lo es, yo solo he prometido orar… pero si algún Dios caprichoso desea cumplir o no mi petición… ya eso es algo que se sale de mis manos, ¿no crees?

Aun lamia sus patas delanteras tratando de limpiar su paladar manchado con la ciruela cuando aquella respuesta aclaró su pensamiento, no, aclarar se quedaba corto para lo que le sucedió en ese instante, la forma correcta de definirlo sería como si un rayo de asombro hubiese atravesado el cielo oscuro impactando frente a él dejándolo enceguecido y aturdido. Ese era un evento imposible de ignorar, peligroso de presenciar, pero no por ello menos bello.

Quizás Tetsumi hacia muecas por el dulzor de la ciruela, pero lo cierto es que hasta ahora no había conocido cosa más dulce que su lengua, tan dulce como para ser capaz de ofrecerle al mundo… una verdad a medias.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **Era una luciérnaga macho*:**_ las luciérnagas macho son las que acostumbran a revolotear debido a que usan el patrón de su brillo intermitente –no hay dos iguales- para cortejar a la hembra, así que mientras la hembra se posa tranquilamente a presenciar el espectáculo, el macho revolotea grácilmente, otros incluso tratan de sincronizarse con la hembra que le gusto para atraerla.

 _ **Al otro cielo*:**_ Para los que no lo saben "Sora" significa cielo en japonés, y Megumi se encontraba observando el firmamento, de ahí que se resaltara esa frase.

 _ **Ciruela*:**_ en japonés ciruela se dice "Ume" y me dio ternura descubrirlo, ya que Ume es la abreviatura del nombre de otra de nuestras _females_ , pero tendrán que esperar otra historia para saberlo, ya que en esta no aparece.

Si les da algo de curiosidad saber cómo luciría Tetsumi, les invito a que se pasen por la página, allí subiré unas ilustraciones que sentí le quedan como anillo al dedo, también subiré fanarts que hemos ido recopilando por ahí.

Ya saben solo junten los espacios 3

w w w . fa ceb o ok N y cto p hi lia-Tw ins-1 105476 5295 188 4 4/

O simplemente búsquennos como "Nyctophilia Twins"

Como dato extra les cuento los amantes del yuri tendrán un lugar muy especial en otra historia que estamos preparando, también se vienen fics con otras females y por supuesto habrá yaoi para el disfrute de todas y todos [?]

Mil disculpas por la tardanza "High Quality Predactors" quiero prometer que tendremos la tercera entrega antes de que acabe el año, pero son tiempos difíciles, aun así, espérenlo con muchas ganas, de acuerdo?

Sin más que decir gracias por leernos, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo!

Bernkastel out -inserte zumbido de micrófono- [?]


End file.
